Branca de Neve
by Lily Carroll
Summary: Negro como a noite, vermelho como sangue e branco como a neve. [CidxVincent].[Yaoi]


**Titulo: **Branca de Neve  
**Casal:** Final Fantasy 7 (CidxVincent)  
**Autora:** Lily Carroll  
**Beta:** Dana Norram  
**Capa:** Vide Profile**

* * *

Nota da autora: **A "versão beta" dessa fic foi escrita em maio como presente de aniversário para minha amiga/beta/companheira de crimes e shippers, Dana Norram.  
O problema é que um dia depois de começar a escrever descobri que o Cid havia se casado com a (vaca!) Sheera em _Dirge of Cerberus_. Meu mundo caiu e a fic foi para a lixeira umas três vezes — de onde eu sempre a tirava depois de mais ou menos duas horas e voltava a escrever e choramingar.  
Quando, um tempo depois, li que a Sheera também havia contraído Geostigma e que nem todos tinham se curado dessa doença e do grande esforço de meus amigos que me mostraram que existe vida após o divórcio e a viuvez, minha paixão por CidxVincent voltou com tudo e a fic foi finalmente finalizada.  
Afinal, quem liga para a Sheera se é com o Vincent que o Cid bebe e vê o céu, os pássaros e outras coisas (palavras do Cid, não minhas!)?  
No mais, boa leitura! _It's Show Time!

* * *

_**ADVERTÊNCIA:** Essa fic contém a descrição do relacionamento entre dois homens, violência e gore. Okay, mentirinha sobre o gore e a violência é mínima, mas o yaoi está aí sim. Não gosta, **não leia**.

* * *

**Branca de Neve  
**por Lily Carroll

_"Lábios estão tornando-se azuis  
Um beijo que não pode renovar  
Eu somente sonho com você  
Minha bela."  
_**(Sing For Absolution – Muse)**

Seus cabelos são tão negros quanto a noite. Mesmo nas tempestades mais tenebrosas e fudidas, quando não existe farol ou estrela em meio às trevas, pode-se comparar a noite com as mechas compridas e escuras.

Mas sua pele é branca como a neve. Pálida e fria. Um ser antinatural com o corpo marcado por finas cicatrizes, contando uma história que se entrelaça a tantas outras.

Este é Vincent Valentine.

Quando toquei seu rosto pela primeira vez, foi como alcançar um mundo feito de gelo e vidro. Uma beleza congelada, triste e solitária presa num globo de cristal. Mas, ao beijar seus lábios, percebi o quanto eles eram quentes. Um calor vivo e perigoso que se refletia em seus olhos, vermelhos como sangue.

Efeitos de Jenova, foi o que ouvi dizer.

Eu, porém, não dou a mínima para essas histórias.

Contos de fadas baratos. Contos que envolvem um cientista filho da puta e pecados em busca de absolvição que nos leva a esta jornada, uma luta contra o fim de tudo.

A neve voltou a cair há pouco, cobrindo as pegadas e o rastro de sangue que marcaram nosso caminho até a cidadezinha de Icicle. Aqui uma pequena história se entrelaça a tantas outras, cujo princípio é um sonho distante, porém tão real como a fumaça de cigarros.

Seguíamos com o grupo de Cloud através das montanhas, mas uma nevasca repentina nos separou dos outros. Em meio à neve traiçoeira, Vincent e eu procurávamos por nossos companheiros quando as criaturas surgiram do gelo. Atacando e cercando. Lado a lado nós lutávamos, o ruído de disparos perdendo-se na vastidão gelada junto com meus resmungos frustrados. Nossa esperança era que o som da luta

trouxesse reforços.

Estávamos em desvantagem óbvia. Os monstros nos cercavam. Atacando e recuando. Eu estava cansado e entorpecido pelo frio. E eu não vi uma das feras vir em minha direção, as garras prontas para cortar a carne do meu pescoço. Mas vi Vincent tomando a frente e recebendo o golpe em meu lugar. Caímos desnorteados na neve, mas ele ainda teve forças para erguer a arma e derrubar o animal, frio e inerte, à nossa frente.

O restante das lembranças são turvas como uma tempestade após a nevasca.

As vozes de Cloud e Tifa chegando até nós.

Luta e gelo.

Mas eu me importava somente com a visão do corpo de Vincent, caído diante dos meus olhos. Seus cabelos negros em contraste com a neve branca.

E do sangue tingindo a neve de vermelho.

Eu me lembro das histórias idiotas que minha mãe contava quando eu era moleque. As mensagens escondidas em cada uma das aventuras de pessoas que não se pareciam com pessoas. Também me recordo que todas sempre começavam com _"Era uma vez..."_

Eu realmente gostaria de ter começado a minha história da mesma maneira que minha mãe e acreditar que todas as ações fazem partem de uma moral profunda. Mas eu nunca fui um bom contador de histórias e realmente nunca acreditei em nenhuma daquelas baboseiras. Além disso, eu não dava a mínima para aquelas estúpidas lições de moral.

Por isso, não sei dizer quando a minha história com Vincent começou.

Como foi a primeira vez em que ficamos juntos, quando começamos a nos encontrar, nós tocar ou nos abraçarmos. Não me lembro de nenhuma promessa ou qualquer coisa assim. Não me lembro quando o bem estar dele se tornou mais importante do que o meu. Não entendo quando o _meu_ se tornou valioso para ele.

Fomos trazidos para a vila, onde Vincent ficou aos cuidados de um velho médico que tratou e suturou os cortes. Nada muito grave, mas a perda de sangue e a exposição à nevasca exigiam descanso, mesmo para seu corpo tomado pela energia mako. Para mim, apenas uma noite de sono e alguns curativos.

Cloud e os outros partiram para seus quartos alugados no pequeno hotel, onde também passaríamos a noite à espera de uma melhora no tempo. E sozinhos, dividindo um quarto, eu não sabia o que fazer ou dizer a Vincent. Queria me virar e gritar com ele, chamá-lo de estúpido e perguntar o que fazia com que se atirasse na frente daquele monstro e quase ser estripado. Eu estava nervoso e assustado.

Todos me chamam de impulsivo. Sem medir minhas palavras e sem pesar as conseqüências dos meus atos. É o que todos esperam do capitão e prefeito de Rocket Town.

Em vez disso fiquei o tempo todo calado, observando os pequenos flocos de neve caindo lá fora, através da janela, enquanto terminava um cigarro.

Vincent chegou devagar. Não disse nada.

Seus olhos vermelho-sangue encaravam a paisagem gelada da janela e sua pele me pareceu ainda mais pálida. Os cabelos negros estavam presos e eu contive o desejo de passar meus dedos neles.

Ele pegou o cigarro da minha mão e deu uma tragada. Fiz menção de pegar um novo para ele, mas ele balançou negativamente a cabeça.

"_Não, obrigado"._ Sua voz soava como um sussurro vindo das sombras, cheio de poeira.

Pela janela entreaberta, uma lufada de vento trouxe um floco de neve que caiu em seu rosto.

E ele não derreteu.

Vincent ficou em silêncio, terminando o cigarro e jogando a bituca pela janela, trancando-a logo em seguida.

Ergui minha mão, tocando seu rosto para limpar o pequeno floco. Ele fechou os olhos, esfregando sua face em minha mão de leve. Subi minha mão pelos seus cabelos, tirando-os da frente do seu rosto pálido. _"Por quê?" _Eu indaguei, sem deixar de encará-lo. Ele deu um suspiro cansado em resposta. _"Eu não sei"._

Soltando-se da minha mão, ele se inclinou e seus lábios tocaram o canto dos meus. Uma sombra de beijo que desaparece tão rápido quanto veio.

"_Mas não pude evitar"._

Ele seguiu para o banheiro, a fim de checar as bandagens antes de ir para a cama.

Eu me recordo das histórias sobre ele. Um sono letárgico por trinta anos, preso em um caixão. Sua outra vida e amores perdidos. Depois de acender um novo cigarro eu tento pensar em seu despertar e sua chegada em Rocket Town.

Revendo minha vida, tudo que se passou, vejo uma seqüência de sonhos, encontros e fábulas que me conduziram até aqui. Mas minhas recordações tendem a serem trapaceiras e tudo que minha história é soma-se numa colcha de retalhos, presa em uma saga maior. Que não é minha.

Vincent é um personagem insólito na trama. Uma figura de contos de fadas, preso nos próprios pesadelos e ligado de alguma forma à minha vida. Acima de tudo é alguém que não desejo perder.

Penso em seus cabelos negros e em sua pele pálida. Penso em seus olhos vermelhos e nas promessas e nas lutas que nos aguardam.

No fim, termino meu cigarro e o sigo para a cama.

**Fim

* * *

**

**Nota: **Quero deixar um grande mega agradecimento a todo mundo que me aturou quando fiquei toda deprê com o casório do Cid e não deixaram que eu abandonasse o caminho do Yaoi.  
Dana, essa fic é sua! Espero que tenha gostado. Termino com um dos nossos clichês favoritos... _"Você confia em mim?"_  
Comentários, reviews e críticas construtivas não são chocolate, mas tão bem-vindas quanto!


End file.
